ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Meet The Ultimatrix, Your Only True Friend
Plot (Tony is lying underneath his car, a Ford Shelby GT500 Mustang Super Snake, adjusting the suspension) Need to keep the suspension nice and loose for a sweet ride around town. (Tony’s cousin walks into the garage wearing a purple dress) Hey, don’t we need to pick Alex up? Tony: Yeah, hold on. *he groans as he adjusts the suspension even more* Could you hand me that ⅜ socket wrench please? I need it to make a few adjust the suspension. Courtney: Mhmmm… (she leans towards the ground and picks up the socket wrench and hand it to Tony) Working better? You should’ve had that car in tip top shape about half an hour ago. Tony: I know, I know. (The scene ends to the TSOA Theme Song, Land Of Confusion by Disturbed) I must've dreamed a thousand dreams Been haunted by a million screams But I can hear the marching feet They're moving into the street Now, did you read the news today? They say the danger's gone away But I can see the fire's still alight There, burning into the night There's too many men Too many people Making too many problems And there's not much love to go 'round Can't you see this is a land of confusion This is the world we live in (oh) And these are the hands we're given (oh) Use them and let's start trying (oh) To make it a place worth living in (End Of Theme) (Half an hour later, Tony and Courtney are driving towards Alex’s house when one of Trenton’s police cars are right behind Tony) Courtney: You better pullover for that police officer. Tony: Hell no. *he floors it, shifting to the car’s sixth gear* This car was meant to escape cops god dammit!! Call Alex and tell him we’re gonna be a little late due to some minor problems. Courtney: Sure, lie to your own friend. Good idea. *she holds onto the hand bar on the roof of the car* God dammit, get rid of these cops. (Beauty leans to the right as it goes into an intersection, drifting) C’mon Beauty!!! Work with me. (The cop car follows, not drifting like Beauty* Dispatch, we need a faster car. This Custom Ford Mustang is too fast!! Dispatch: Roger that, sending 2014 Ford Mustang pursuit car to take over your location. Roger? Officer in pursuit of Tony and Courtney: Roger that, backing off suspect. (Courtney looks out the back window and sighs) We lost him. Tony: No we didn’t. (he slams on the brakes, cringing while the car skids. He turns the wheel all the way around and the car reacts, turning him around. He floors it, releasing his foot off the brake and clutch, escaping the Ford Mustang interceptor) HELL YEAH!!!! (The Ford Mustang Interceptor starts coming towards Beauty, slowly but surely it comes up on Beauty’s tail end) (Tony turns his head back and presses a button on the steering wheel and a spikestrip come underneath the body of the Mustang and lands on the pavement) I hope this gets him. (Courtney looks out the back as the other Mustang spins out) Damn, that car is pretty fast. Though it’s gone for now. Let’s just hide before they find us. (Tony turns his head to look at an alley) There’s a alley up ahead, I think I can park her in there. *he floors it, heading towards the alley when another Ford Mustang GT shows up on scene* Watch out!!! (he pulls the emergency brake and steps on the clutch while releasing the gas. He turns into an alleyway and floors it again, shifting while in the alley) C'mon baby!!! Don’t give up on me now!!! (The cop stops following) Dispatch, I lost him. He’s gone now. (the cop smiles while getting his license plate) (A while later, Tony and Courtney make it to Alex’s house outside of Trenton) Tony: I don’t get it, I just don’t get why they were after me. Alex: Maybe it’s that piece of equipment that we put in the car for weapons. The EMP, Jammer, the turbo, and the the spikes have a higher tech level than ours. It’s alien. Tony: Wait, go through that again? You said that the weapons in Beauty have alien traces in them, right? Alex: I'm pretty sure it does. I have a tech scanner that doesn't read anything over Level 2. And it's screaming alien, not literally screaming alien though. (Tony, Courtney, Alex, and the car are teleported to Galvan Prime, the home of the Galvan race* (Tony looks around his new surroundings* Where are we?? *he says while taking in the awe of this place* Wow, it's- Courtney: Beautiful and amazing. Tony: Let's take a look around this place. Be ready for anything. Get in the car. (he walks to the driver's side and gets in* Alex, you get the back seat. *he starts the V8 engine of the Shelby and makes the ground shake as it fires up* (Alex and Courtney get into the car. Courtney closes her door and so does Tony. Tony puts Beauty in gear and slowly releases his foot off the clutch and pushes the gas pedal in and the Mustang starts moving) (After a while of exploring Galvan Prime, they run out of gas. They get out of the car, soon looking at a frog looking creature) Frog Looking Creature: Hello, I am Azmuth the smartest being on five worlds. The reason I brought you three here today is to give something to the driver of this machine. (he holds a gauntlet sized watch out to Tony) This is the Ultimatrix, your true best friend. It allows you to walk in another alien's shoes. Too bad I didn't put a human DNA sample in the Ultimatrix. (Tony takes the Ultimatrix) Azmuth, what am I supposed to do with it? Azmuth: Your father and I worked together. So your father and I built a device that allows you to use the abilities of other species of aliens except his. I was planning on giving him the Ultimatrix but then he was murdered by the hands of Vilgax and his robot minions. Tony: That still doesn't explain what I'm supposed to do with this watch. Azmuth: ENOUGH, your objective is to get this watch filled with alien DNA. I'm gonna take you to Primus for you to learn about your watch. I'm gonna import some important alien DNA data to your watch that allows you to turn into ten aliens and about five ultimate aliens. (he snaps his fingers and teleports him and Tony to Primus where many species live) This is Primus, where all the DNA samples of all the aliens that are sentient are stored. You have ten aliens currently unlocked and can unlock a type of alien by scanning it. The flaw with the Ultimatrix is that it locks all functions of the watch until the scan is gathered. Tony: Cool. What kinds of aliens does it have? Azmuth: Well, it has many species. Here is my list of the current unlocked aliens: Necrofriggian, Vaxasaurians, Crystalsapiens, Sonorsians, Polymorphs, Aerophibians, Arachnachimps, Methanosians, Cerebrocrustaceans, and the Celestialsapiens. These are your current normal forms, your Ultimates are the evolved versions of Necrofriggians, Vaxasaurians, Sonorsians, Methanosians, and Arachnachimps. And your mission is to scan as many aliens that isn’t in the database here on Primus. Good luck with your mission. Tony: Thank you Azmuth. I will try my best. Azmuth: I hope you will. Now we’re going back to my home planet so I can teleport your friend and your cousin home. (He teleports Tony back to Primus) Tony: You two ready to go home? (Courtney and Alex nod) Courtney: Let’s go home. I’m tired of this crap. (Azmuth teleports Alex, Courtney, Tony, and the Mustang back to the performance shop) Tony: That was tiring. Do we have any extra gas? I don’t have a car to take to the gas station. Alex I can call my mom and see if she’ll come. *he pulls out his cellphone and calls his mom* ring...ring...ring…. (static) Nothing. How far is the nearest gas station? Courtney: It’s a block away. I can take a gas jug and go to the Conoco on the bus. Tony: Then go, I’d suggest changing into your work clothing. I don’t want you messing up your new dress. Courtney: Alright. *she walks towards her work locker and pulls out a one-piece jumpsuit and takes it to the women’s bathroom and changes. A few minutes later, she comes out with her partially dyed hair put back and is in the jumpsuit* I’m ready. (she walks out of the shop and towards the gas station) (A while later, Courtney comes back with the can full of gas) She’s ready and full. Tony: Good, tomorrow I will figure this watch out. (takes the gas can from Courtney and sets it next to Beauty) End Of Episode Noteworthy Events Major Events *Tony has visited Primus. *He has a relative named Courtney Minor Events *Azmuth makes his first appearance in the series. Characters *Tony Slash *Courtney Slash *Alex Blade *Beauty Villains *Trenton Police Department Aliens Used *None Trivia *Tony is shown to have great driving skills and great at evading cops. Category:Episodes Category:Tony Slash: Omni-Adventures Category:Slashthehedgehog95